


Something Simple

by wanderlustlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret is a fan of very simple tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**milliways_bar**](http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org//) DE Challenge  
>  **Recipient:** [](http://afullmargin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**Afullmargin**](http://afullmargin.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  **Summary:** Mary Margaret; Something Simple  
>  **Disclaimer:** All of Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC Diseny.

Mary Margaret is a fan of very simple tastes.

 

She likes her cinnamon with her cocoa. She likes her classics with classical music. She likes her bubble bath with red wine. She likes her tea, loose, with honey. She likes her ballet flats with a matching her cardigan. 

She likes her bird houses best in the spring with new born babies. She likes the magic of books in awe-filled eyes of children. She likes to get lost and mesmerized in the first fall of flakes, as though the snow is calling her home. 

She likes Henry's way his mouth firms up when he's deep in thought. She likes the way Ella and Ruby relax when they're all three together. She likes the way Emma smiles when she thinks absolutely no one can see her. 

She likes the way David's eyes could out do every single summer day. She likes the way the school was never once not felt safe. She likes to walk, and smile at people more than drive. She likes the forest for its canopy, and the bridge for its mystery.


End file.
